The present invention relates, in general, to a chair and more particularly to a modular chair apparatus that is easy to assemble as well as comfortable.
Knocked-down chair assemblies which are chair assemblies that can be assembled at home have a number of problems associated with them. Unskilled people are frequently at a loss in assembling them, especially where the apparatus consists of several integrated and complex parts.
Even where the people are able to assemble the prior complex chair assemblies, one is never sure whether they are securely fastened to achieve comfort and safety. The home-assembly industry is therefore, constantly searching for easy-to-assemble chair assemblies, ones that can be assembled by unskilled people rather than by skilled people.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new and unique easy-to-assemble modular chair.
Another related object of the present invention is to provide a chair apparatus comprising a few parts that fit securely together by means of interlocking without fasteners. The frame elements are joined by utilization of male and female interlocking devices that extend from and are a part of the frame elements, whereby the relative ease of assembling the frame would present no problem irregardless of the skill of the people assembling the chairs.
Another related object of the invention is to provide an easy-to-assemble upholstery apparatus which forms the seat and back of a modular chair apparatus. The upholstery apparatus, forming the seat and back as one combined piece, is securely affixed on the frame element by the use of attachment sleeves which are part of the upholstery apparatus.
Still another related object of the present invention is to provide further chair embodiments in the form of different widths, wherein key structural elements may be modularaly used in a number of different width configurations. The frame elements and upholstery apparatus are adaptable to the type and size of modular chair the user requires.
These and other objects of the invention will become readily apparent from the present disclosure.